W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XII
Był to najdłuższy etap, jechali bowiem z małą tylko przerwą przez godzin osiemnaście. Tylko prawdziwie wierzchowe wielbłądy i mające dobry zapas wody w żołądkach mogą taką drogę wytrzymać. Idrys nie oszczędzał ich, albowiem bał się rzeczywiście pogoni. Rozumiał, że musiała już od dawna wyruszyć, a przypuszczał, że obaj inżynierowie znajdują się na jej czele i że czasu nie tracą. Niebezpieczeństwo groziło od strony rzeki, albowiem było rzeczą pewną, że zaraz po porwaniu dzieci zostały wysłane rozkazy telegraficzne do wszystkich osad pobrzeżnych, ażeby szeikowie czynili wyprawy w głąb pustyni na obie strony Nilu i zatrzymywali wszystkich jadących na południe. Chamis zapewniał, że rząd i inżynierowie musieli wyznaczyć wielkie nagrody za ich schwytanie i że wskutek tego pustynia roi się zapewne od poszukujących. Jedyną na to radą byłoby skręcić jak najdalej na zachód; ale na zachodzie leżała wielka oaza Kharge, do której depesze mogły dojść także, a prócz tego, gdyby odjechali za daleko od rzeki, po kilku dniach zabrakłoby im wody i czekałaby ich śmierć z pragnienia. A chodziło także o żywność. Beduini w ciągu dwóch tygodni poprzedzających porwanie dzieci przygotowali wprawdzie w znanych sobie kryjówkach zapas durry, sucharów i daktylów, ale tylko na odległość czterech dni drogi od Medinet. Idrys ze strachem myślał, że gdy zabraknie pożywienia, trzeba będzie koniecznie wysłać ludzi po zakupno zapasów do wiosek nadbrzeżnych, a wtedy ludzie ci, wobec rozbudzonej czujności i przyobiecanych za schwytanie zbiegów nagród, łatwo mogą wpaść w ręce miejscowych szeików - i wydać całą karawanę. Położenie było istotnie trudne, niemal rozpaczliwe, i Idrys wiedział z każdym dniem jaśniej, na jakie szalone porwał się przedsięwzięcie. "Byle minąć Assuan! byle minąć Assuan!" - mówił sobie z trwogą i rozpaczą w duszy. Nie dowierzał on Chamisowi, który twierdził, że wojownicy Mahdiego dochodzą już do Assuanu, albowiem Staś temu zaprzeczył, Idrys zaś pomiarkował od dawna, że biały uled wie więcej od nich wszystkich. Ale przypuszczał, że za pierwszą kataraktą, gdzie lud jest dzikszy, mniej podległy wpływom Anglików i egipskiego rządu, znajdzie się więcej utajonych wyznawców proroka, którzy w danym razie dadzą im pomoc, dostarczą żywności i wielbłądów. Lecz i do Assuanu było jeszcze, jak wyliczali Beduini, około pięciu dni drogi, coraz bardziej pustynnej, a każdy postój zmniejszał w oczach zapasy dla zwierząt i ludzi. Na szczęście, mogli przynaglać wielbłądy i pędzić w największym pośpiechu, albowiem upały nie wyczerpywały ich sił. W dzień, podczas godzin południowych, słońce przypiekało wprawdzie mocno, ale powietrze było wciąż rzeźwe, a noce tak chłodne, że Staś przesiadał się za zgodą Idrysa na wielbłąda Nel, chcąc czuwać nad jej zdrowiem i bronić ją od zaziębienia. Lecz jego obawy były płonne, gdyż Dinah, której stan oczu, a raczej oka, poprawił się znacznie, pilnowała z wielką troskliwością swej panienki. Chłopca zdziwiło to nawet, że zdrowie małej nie poniosło dotychczas szwanku i że tę drogę, z coraz mniejszymi odpoczynkami, znosiła równie dobrze jak on sam. Zmartwienie, obawa i łzy, które przelewała z tęsknoty za tatusiem, nie zaszkodziły jej zbyt widocznie. Może wychudła trochę i jasna twarzyczka sczerniała jej od wiatru, ale w następnych dniach podróży odczuwała daleko mniej zmęczenia niż z początku. Prawda, że Idrys oddał jej najlżej niosącego wielbłąda i urządził siodło znakomicie, tak że mogła w nim sypiać leżąc, głównie jednak świeże powietrze pustyni, którym dzień i noc oddychała, dodawało jej sił do znoszenia trudów i niewywczasów. Staś nie tylko czuwał nad nią, ale umyślnie otaczał ją jakby czcią, której mimo ogromnego przywiązania do małej siostrzyczki wcale dla niej nie odczuwał. Zauważył jednak, że to udziela się Arabom i że ci mimo woli utwierdzają się w przekonaniu, iż wiozą coś niesłychanie cennego, jakąś wyjątkowo ważną brankę, z którą trzeba postępować jak najostrożniej. Idrys przyzwyczaił się do tego jeszcze w Medinet - toteż wszyscy obchodzili się z nią dobrze. Nie żałowano jej wody ani daktylów. Okrutny Gebhr nie śmiałby już teraz podnieść na nią ręki. Może przyczyniała się do tego nadzwyczajna uroda dziewczynki i to, że było w niej coś jakby z kwiatu i jakby z ptaszka, a urokowi temu nie umiały oprzeć się nawet dzikie i nierozwinięte dusze Arabów. Nieraz też, gdy na postojach stawała przy ognisku nanieconym z róż jerychońskich lub cierni - różowa od płomienia i srebrna od księżyca, zarówno Sudańczycy, jak Beduini nie mogli od niej oczu oderwać cmokając wedle swego zwyczaju z podziwu i pomrukując: Allach, Maszallach lub Bismillach. Drugiego dnia w południe, po owym długim etapie, Staś i Nel, którzy jechali tym razem na jednym wielbłądzie, mieli chwilę radosnego wzruszenia. Zaraz po wschodzie słońca unosiła się nad pustynią jasna i przezrocza mgła, która jednak wnet opadła. Potem, gdy słońce wzbiło się wyżej, upał uczynił się większy niż w dniach poprzednich. W chwilach gdy wielbłądy przystawały, nie było czuć najmniejszego powiewu, tak że zarówno powietrze, jak i piaski zdawały się spać w cieple, świetle i ciszy. Karawana wjechała wreszcie na wielką, jednostajną równinę nie poprzerywaną khorami, gdy nagle oczom dzieci przedstawił się cudny widok. Kępy smukłych palm i drzew pieprzowych, plantacje mandarynek, białe domy, mały meczet ze strzelistym minaretem, a niżej mury otaczające ogrody, wszystko to pojawiło się z taką wyrazistością i w odległości tak niewielkiej, iż można było mniemać, że po upływie pół godziny karawana znajdzie się wśród drzew oazy. - Co to? - zawołał Staś. -Nel! Nel! patrz! Nel podniosła się i na razie zamilkła ze zdumienia, ale po chwili poczęła krzyczeć z radości: - Medinet! do tatusia! do tatusia! A Staś aż pobladł ze wzruszenia. - Doprawdy... Może to Kharge... Ale nie! to chyba Medinet... Poznaję minaret i widzę nawet wiatraki na studniach. Jakoż istotnie w oddali błyszczały wysoko wzniesione wiatraki studni amerykańskich podobne do wielkich białych gwiazd. Na zielonym tle drzew widać je było tak dokładnie, że bystry wzrok Stasia mógł odróżnić pomalowane na czerwono brzegi skrzydeł. - To Medinet!... Staś wiedział przecie i z książek, i z opowiadań, że na pustyni istnieją majaki, zwane fatamorgana, i że nieraz podróżnym zdarza się widzieć oazy, miasta, kępy drzew i jeziora, które są niczym innym, jak złudą, grą światła i odbiciem rzeczywistych, dalekich przedmiotów. Ale tym razem zjawisko było tak wyraźne, tak niemal dotykalne, że jednak nie mógł wątpić, iż widzi prawdziwe Medinet. Oto wieżyczka na domu mudira, oto urządzony pod samym szczytem minaretu kolisty ganek, z którego muezin woła do modlitwy, oto znajome grupy drzew - i zwłaszcza te wiatraki! Nie - to musi być rzeczywistość. Chłopcu przyszło na myśl, że może Sudańczycy zastanowiwszy się nad położeniem przyszli do przekonania, że nie uciekną, i nic mu nie mówiąc nawrócili do Fajumu. Ale spokój ich nasunął mu pierwsze wątpliwości. Gdyby to istotnie było Fajum, czyżby patrzyli na nie tak obojętnie? Widzieli przecie zjawisko i pokazywali je sobie palcami, ale w ich twarzach nie było znać najmniejszej niepewności lub wzruszenia. Staś spojrzał jeszcze raz i może ta obojętność Arabów sprawiła, że obraz wydał mu się bledszy. Pomyślał także, że gdyby naprawdę wracali, to karawana skupiłaby się i ludzie, choćby tylko z obawy, jechaliby wszyscy razem. A tymczasem Beduinów, którzy z rozkazu Idrysa od kilku dni wysuwali się znacznie naprzód, wcale nie było widać - a Chamis jadący w tylnej straży wydawał się z oddali nie większy od lecącego przy ziemi sępa. "Fatamorgana!" - rzekł sobie Staś. Tymczasem Idrys zbliżył się ku niemu i zawołał: - Hej! popędzaj wielbłąda! widzisz Medinet? Mówił widocznie żartobliwie i w głosie jego było tyle przekory, że w duszy chłopca zniknął ostatni cień nadziei, by miał przed sobą prawdziwy Medinet. I z żalem w sercu zwrócił się do Nel Chcąc rozprószyć i jej złudzenie, gdy niespodzianie zaszedł wypadek, który zwrócił uwagę wszystkich w inną stronę. Naprzód pojawił się Beduin pędzący co sił ku nim i machając z daleka długą arabską strzelbą, której poprzednio nikt w karawanie nie posiadał. Dopadłszy do Idrysa zamienił z nim kilka pośpiesznych słów, po czym karawana skręciła żywo w głąb pustyni. Lecz po upływie pewnego czasu ukazał się drugi Beduin wiodący za sobą na powrozie tłustą wielbłądzicę z siodłem na garbie i ze skórzanymi workami zawieszonymi po bokach. Zaczęła się znów krótka rozmowa, z której Staś nie mógł jednak nic pochwycić. Karawana w wielkim pędzie dążyła wciąż na zachód i zatrzymała się dopiero wówczas, gdy trafiono na wąski khor, pełen porozrzucanych w dzikim nieładzie skał, rozpadlin i pieczar. Jedna z nich była tak obszerna, że Sudańczycy ukryli w niej ludzi i wielbłądy. Staś, jakkolwiek domyślał się mniej więcej, co zaszło, położył się obok Idrysa i udał śpiącego w nadziei, że Arabowie, którzy zamienili dotychczas zaledwie kilka słów o zdarzeniu, zaczną o nim teraz rozmawiać. Jakoż nadzieja nie zawiodła go, albowiem zaraz po zasypaniu wielbłądom obroków Beduini i Sudańczycy wraz z Chamisem zasiedli do narady. - Możemy odtąd jechać tylko nocą, a w dzień musimy się przytajać - ozwał się jednooki Beduin. -Khorów będzie teraz dużo i w każdym znajdzie się bezpieczna kryjówka. - Czy jesteście pewni, że to był strażnik? - zapytał Idrys. - Allach! Rozmawialiśmy z nim. Szczęście, że był tylko jeden. Stał zakryty skałą, tak że nie mogliśmy go widzieć, ale usłyszeliśmy z dala głos wielbłąda. Wtedy zwolniliśmy biegu i podjechaliśmy tak cicho, że zobaczył nas dopiero, gdyśmy byli o kilka kroków. Przestraszył się bardzo i chciał zmierzyć ku nam ze strzelby. Gdyby był wystrzelił, choćby żadnego z nas nie zabił, mogli usłyszeć strzał inni strażnicy, więc co tchu powiadam: "Stój! Ścigamy ludzi, którzy porwali dwoje białych dzieci, i wkrótce nadbiegnie tu cała pogoń." Chłopiec był młody i głupi, więc uwierzył, kazał nam tylko przysiąc na Koran, że tak jest. Zsiedliśmy z wielbłądów i przysięgli... Mahdi nas rozgrzeszy... - I pobłogosławi - rzekł Idrys. -Mów, coście następnie uczynili. - Oto - ciągnął Beduin - gdyśmy mu przysięgli, powiadam chłopcu tak: "Ale któż nam zaręczy, czy ty sam nie należysz do zbójów, którzy uciekają z białymi dziećmi, i zali to nie oni zostawili cię tu, byś wstrzymał pogoń." I kazałem mu także przysiąc, a on się na to zgodził i tym bardziej nam uwierzył. Zaczęliśmy go wypytywać, czy przyszły jakie rozkazy po miedzianym drucie od szeików i czy na pustyni pościg jest urządzony. Powiedział, że tak, że obiecano im wielkie nagrody i że wszystkie khory są strzeżone na dwa dni drogi od rzeki, a po rzece przepływają ciągle wielkie babury (parowce) z Anglikami, z wojskiem... - Nie pomogą babury ani wojsko przeciw sile Allacha i proroka... - Niech się stanie, jak mówisz! - A ty powiedz, jak skończyliście z chłopcem? Jednooki Beduin wskazał swego towarzysza. - Abu-Anga - rzekł - zapytał go jeszcze, czy w pobliżu nie ma drugiego strażnika, a gdy odpowiedział, że nie, wówczas pchnął go nożem pod szyję tak nagle, że ów nie wydał żadnego głosu. Wrzuciliśmy go w głęboką szczelinę i przykryliśmy kamieniami i cierniem. W wiosce będą myśleli, że uciekł do Mahdiego, bo mówił nam, że to się trafia. - Niech Bóg błogosławi tych, którzy uciekają, jak błogosławił was - odpowiedział Idrys. - Tak! pobłogosławił - odparł Abu-Anga - albowiem wiemy teraz, że musimy trzymać się o trzy dni drogi od rzeki, a prócz tego zdobyliśmy strzelbę, której nam brakło, i dojną wielbłądzicę. - Gurdy - dodał jednooki - są napełnione wodą i w biesagach jest sporo prosa, tylko prochu znaleźliśmy mało. - Chamis wiezie kilkaset ładunków do tej strzelby białego chłopca, z której nie umiemy strzelać. Proch zawsze jest jednaki i przyda się do naszej. To rzekłszy Idrys zamyślił się jednak i ciężka troska odbiła się na jego ciemnej twarzy, zrozumiał bowiem, że gdy raz trup padł za nimi, to gdyby obecnie wpadli w ręce egipskiego rządu, już i wstawiennictwo Stasia nie ochroniłoby ich od sądu i kary. Staś słuchał z bijącym sercem i natężoną uwagą. Były w tej rozmowie rzeczy pocieszające, a mianowicie to, że pościg był urządzony, nagrody obiecane i że szeikowie plemion pobrzeżnych odebrali rozkazy zatrzymywania karawan jadących na południe. Ucieszyła chłopca i wiadomość o parowcach płynących w górę rzeki, napełnionych wojskiem angielskim. Derwisze Mahdiego mogli się mierzyć z armią egipską i nawet zwyciężać ją, ale z Anglikami była całkiem inna sprawa, i Staś ani na chwilę nie wątpił, że pierwsza bitwa skończy się doszczętną zagładą dzikich tłumów. Więc z pociechą w duszy mówił sobie tak: "Choćby nas dowieźli do Mahdiego, to może się zdarzyć, że nim nas dowiozą, nie będzie już ani Mahdiego, ani jego derwiszów." Lecz tę pociechę zatruła mu myśl, że w takim razie czekają ich jeszcze całe tygodnie drogi, która w końcu musi jednak wyczerpać siły Nel - i przez cały ten czas czeka ich towarzystwo łotrów i morderców. Na wspomnienie tego młodego Araba, którego Beduini zarżnęli jak barana, ogarnął Stasia lęk i żal. Postanowił nie mówić o tym Nel, by nie przestraszać jej i nie powiększać smutku, który odczuwała po zniknięciu złudnego obrazu oazy Fajum i miasta Medinet. Widział przed przybyciem do wąwozu, że mimo woli łzy cisnęły się jej do oczu; przeto gdy dowiedział się z opowiadania Beduinów wszystkiego, czego chciał, udał, że się rozbudził, i podszedł ku niej. A ona siedziała w kącie przy Dinah i jedząc daktyle skrapiała je trochę łzami. Ale ujrzawszy Stasia przypomniała sobie, że niedawno uznał jej postępowanie za godne osoby co najmniej trzynastoletniej, więc nie chcąc pokazać się znów dzieckiem ścisnęła z całej siły ząbkami pestkę daktyla, aby pohamować łkanie. - Nel! - rzekł chłopak - Medinet to było złudzenie, ale wiem na pewno, że nas ścigają, więc nie martw się i nie płacz. Na to dziewczynka podniosła ku niemu załzawione źrenice i odpowiedziała przerywanym głosem: - Nie, Stasiu... ja nie chcę płakać... tylko mi się tak... oczy pocą... Ale w tej chwili bródka poczęła jej się trząść, spod stulonych rzęs wybiegły wielkie łzy i rozszlochała się na dobre. Że jednak wstyd jej było tych łez i oczekiwała za nie bury od Stasia, więc ze wstydu, a trochę i ze strachu, pochowała główkę na jego piersiach, mocząc mu obficie ubranie. Lecz on jął ją teraz pocieszać. - Nel, nie bądź fontanną. Widziałaś, że oni odebrali jakiemuś Arabowi strzelbę i wielbłądzicę? A wiesz, co to znaczy? To znaczy, że na pustyni pełno jest straży. Raz się tym niegodziwcom udało przyłapać strażnika, a drugi raz ich samych złapią. Po Nilu krąży też mnóstwo statków... A jakże! Wrócimy, Nel, wrócimy - i do tego parowcem. Nie bój się!... I byłby ją dłużej w ten sposób pocieszał, gdyby uwagi jego nie zwrócił dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z zewnątrz od wydm piaszczystych, których ostatni huragan nawiał na dno wąwozu. Było to coś podobnego do cienkiego, metalicznego głosu trzcinowej piszczałki. Staś przerwał rozmowę i począł nasłuchiwać. Po chwili takie cieniutkie i żałosne głosy ozwały się z wielu stron na raz. Chłopcu przebłysła myśl, że to może straże arabskie otaczają wąwóz i nawołują się za pomocą gwizdawek. Serce poczęło mu bić. Spojrzał raz i drugi na Sudańczyków w nadziei, że na twarzach ich ujrzy trwogę, ale nie! Idrys, Gebhr i dwaj Beduini gryźli spokojnie suchary, tylko Chamis zdawał się być trochę zdziwiony. A głosy trwały ciągle. Po pewnym czasie Idrys wstał i wyjrzał z pieczary, po czym wracając zatrzymał się koło dzieci i rzekł: - Piaski zaczynają śpiewać. Staś był tak rozciekawiony, że zapomniał w tej chwili, iż postanowił nie rozmawiać wcale z Idrysem, i zapytał: - Piaski? Co to znaczy? - Tak bywa, a znaczy to, że długo nie będzie deszczu. Ale upał nam nie dokuczy, gdyż aż do Assuanu będziemy jechali tylko nocą. I więcej nie można się było od niego dowiedzieć. Staś i Nel wsłuchiwali się długo w te osobliwe dźwięki, które trwały dopóty, dopóki słońce nie zniżyło się ku zachodowi. Po czym zapadła noc i karawana ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Rozdział 12